Magia oscura y amor demoníaco
by Stefy WR
Summary: Luego de ser dejada en la aldea por Sesshōmaru, Rin se negaba a tener una vida normal. Con valor, se adentró al estudio de la magia y artes oscuras. Al recibir estos nuevos poderes, también dio inicio a nuevas aventuras con nuevos y viejos amigos. ¿Cómo evolucionará su relación con Sesshōmaru después de tanto tiempo y con tantos cambios de por medio?
1. Iniciación-Baño Sagrado

~...

* * *

—**"Sientan sus almas liberarse en este ritual del Baño Sagrado. Este ritual es para ustedes, su último paso como aprendices, y el primero hacia el camino de la eternidad. Ante ustedes, se abren mis alas para acogerlos y mi poder para brindarles. Formarán parte de una hermandad milenaria. Serán condecorados con los títulos de Hijas e Hijos de la Oscuridad. La noche será su más grande aliada. Sus caminos podrán ser diferentes, pero entre ustedes habrá un vínculo de sangre inquebrantable. Si sus esfuerzos lo ameritan y tienen la destreza necesaria, una parte de mi esencia será parte de ustedes, y una parte de sus almas siempre estará dentro mío, por la eternidad. **

**Frente a sus ojos, mis 10 preciados discípulos, está presente el Laguna Infernal, dentro de esta cueva, el limbo entre el mundo terrenal y el Inframundo. Es es el lugar más sagrado para nuestra… familia. La Laguna Infernal, sangrienta hasta el tope, está llena de la sangre que vuestros antepasados han donado, con la esperanza de agrandar nuestro legado. Ahora ustedes se harán uno con esta sangre. Sus poderes aumentarán, así como sus obligaciones y devoción deben hacerlo. Grandes tareas serán confiadas a ustedes. Espero llevarme una grata sorpresa dentro de algunos años, cuando el periodo que hoy se abre llegue a su fin. **

**Ahora sí, mis niños y niñas, sumérjanse, háganse uno entre ustedes y con sus antepasados. Sientan el poder infernal que les es entregado por mí, con todo mi amor paternal. Despertarán en sus hogares terrenales, al tercer atardecer. No teman, sientan el poder corromper hasta la última de sus venas. Hijos e hijas mías, feliz cumpleaños número 17."**—

La profunda y ensordecedora voz de nuestro Gran Padre resonó por toda la cueva, sin embargo Él no se encontraba visible. Simplemente me cubría una bata blanca. Observé a mis hermanas y hermanos, rodeábamos el lago, y podía ver la determinación en cada una de sus miradas. Caminamos con decisión hacia adelante. El olor a metal y azufre se hacía más intenso, llenando por completo mis fosas nasales y nublando mi mirada… no pude evitar sonreír. Mis esfuerzos, por casi cinco años, finalmente me abrirían las puertas a algo más grande, y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Me quité la bata y sentí mi cabello azabache tocar mi espalda. Cuando escuché que mis hermanos comenzaron a sumergirse, hice lo mismo.

Jamás había nadado en sangre. Se sentía liviana, pero se volvía más espesa mientras más abajo iba. Cerré mis ojos marrones cuando comenzaron a arderme bajo las capas de sangre. Ya no veía a mis hermanos y hermanas. Un dolor, como un golpe en el estómago se hizo presente y por mi cabeza empezaron a pasar demasiados recuerdos en un mismo momento…mi primer papá, mi primera mamá, mis primeros hermanos… escucho a Kagome-neesama y a Inuyasha-niisama pelearse, pero también compartir palabras de amor… también siento a Kohaku-kun apoyarme, ayudándome a superar mis miedos … la diminuta figura de Jaken-sama, cuando yo aún era una pequeña niña también aparece… mi corazón siente, por última vez, una gran calidez al proyectarse Sesshōmaru-sama… lo extraño…

Una punzada en el pecho me distrajo, todo mi cuerpo ardía, y ya no podía moverme. Flashes de vidas tortuosas, vidas que no son las mías, pasaron por mi cabeza. Desde miedo a las alturas, asesinatos, violaciones… todas aquellas tragedias que sufrieron mis Hermanos de Sangre. Ellos estarían viendo las mías también: aldeanos malnacidos, abusadores, lastimándome; los lobos devorándome hasta la muerte…Sentí cómo me llenaba de odio también, pero un último recuerdo agridulce pasó por mi mente… escuché la voz de Sesshōmaru-sama otra vez, y esta vez se estaba despidiendo… Aun así, fue capaz de relajarme…, y todos mis miedos se desvanecieron, solo sentí el poder acumularse, rabioso, al ver a otros Hijos e Hijas de la Oscuridad siendo secuestrados y torturados hasta la muerte… Hijos e Hijas del pasado y del futuro que ya no están con nosotros, pero su sangre seguía presente aquí, en la laguna. Sentí lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

Más dolor punzante. Sentí como si me estuviesen mordiendo serpientes. Sentí su veneno adentrarse en mis venas, pero no me resistí. Luego de unos momentos de agonía, la sangre volvió a perder su espesor y mi cuerpo volvió a hacerse liviano otra vez. Seguía cayendo en las profundidades, pero ahora con una tranquilidad impenetrable. Finalmente, dentro de mi cabeza y a mi alrededor todo se volvió negro.

.

.

.

—Rin-chan… Rin-chan… despierta—

* * *

_AHHH. Bienvenides a mi nuevo(2do) fic. Promesa que es SessRin. Si les gusta la pareja y la onda de la magia o brujas, quizás les vaya a gustar el fic. Se supone que es post canon. O sea, seguiría la línea temporal de la serie, después de que Sesshomaru dejase a Rin en la aldea. Dentro de toda la locura que planeo implementar, prometo tratar de ser fiel a dicha línea._

_Aclaraciones que son importantes:_

**"La negrita, entre comillas"**: Significa que es el Gran Padre quien está hablando. Obviamente va a haber más info de él más adelante.

_Siento que es medio cringe y re teen angst que haya sangre por todos lados(?). Les prometo que ya pasa jajajaja._

_Desde ya, se__ agradecen y se aceptan todos su comentarios. Ya sean cosas bonitas o críticas~_


	2. No más regalos

_**¡Buenas, buenas!~ Espero que disfruten de este capítulo! Les leo abajo :p **_

* * *

—Rin-chan… Rin-chan… Despierta…— Escuché la voz de Kagome guiándome fuera de la oscuridad. Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado, como después de comer kilos de carne asada. —¡Rin-chan, despierta! — Zarandeó mi cuerpo, finalmente haciéndome abrir los ojos. La luz me encandiló al principio, pero al ver a Kagome me tranquilicé. — ¿Estás bien? — Me pregunta visiblemente preocupada. Aún no me sentía lista para levantarme, así que la observaba desde el futón.

—Sí… algo así. —Logré articular, aunque mi boca seguía seca. Me relamí los labios, y sentí en sabor metálico que se me había impregnado en la Laguna. Al momento recordé todo lo sucedido, al fin pasé el ritual de iniciación. No pude evitar sonreír. —Kagome-nee… fue genial. —Confesé.

—Dormiste casi tres días… nos tenías preocupados. —Fue su respuesta. Podía ver la preocupación en su rostro, y le tomé la mano para tranquilizarla. Sabía que le costaba compartir mi entusiasmo por las artes oscuras y esta clase de rituales tan… particulares. —Pero si a ti te hace feliz, a mí me alegra también. — Finalmente me devolvió la sonrisa. Desde que volvió de su época nos hicimos muy cercanas, y desde entonces la consideré mi familia.

—Estoy famélica, Kagome-nee. —Le dije. Mi estómago rugió, acompañando mis palabras. Kagome dejó escapar una risa y me ayudó a incorporarme. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y me apoyé en ella, cerrando nuevamente mis ojos.

—Con calma. Primero toma agua. —Acarició mis cabellos y me ayudó a tomar agua de un pote. Con el paso de los minutos pude estabilizarme y esta vez me acercó unos pedazos de pescado asado. Los acepté más que gustosa. —Entonces… ¿ahora eres como… "oficialmente" una bruja? —Me preguntó. — ¿O deberíamos llamarte "Sacerdotisa Oscura"? —Sentí que lo preguntaba algo temerosa de no usar los términos correctos. Si bien ella estaba siempre concentrada en su entrenamiento y no podía involucrarse demasiado en el mío, siempre estaba atenta de no faltarle el respeto a nuestras costumbres y ritos.

—Sí, algo así. Todos esos nombres son válidos. —Logré contestar sin atragantarme con el pescado, que estaba riquísimo. —Pero no uses esos títulos frente a los aldeanos. Ya sabes como son. Se pueden asustar y eso. Sigue diciendo que soy tu aprendiz. —Le aclaré, sin dejar de comer en ningún momento. Vi de reojo como ella asentía con la cabeza, y me miraba complacida.

—No tragues tanto… hay más en mi choza. — Rió, palmándome la espalda. —Inuyasha también estaba muy preocupado por ti. Ahora está con Miroku, pero sin duda va a venir a verte. —Afirmó. Inuyasha también era como mi familia ahora. Él a veces era algo sobreprotector, pero en lugar de cuartarme mis intentos de progresar, él también aportaba a enseñarme cosas nuevas. Desde cómo pelear a cómo ser igual de impertinente que él.

—Gracias por siempre estar para mi, Kagome-nee.— Dejé el plato vacío a un lado y le tomé la mano nuevamente, llena de gratitud. — Se supone que en la Laguna vemos aquellas cosas que le dan significado a nuestras vidas… y por supuesto que te vi a ti y a Inuyasha-nii. —Decidí abrirme con ella sobre el ritual. Había sido una experiencia muy fuerte, y no quería cargar con eso yo sola.

Se acercó hacia mi y me abrazó, masajeandome la espalda. —También significas mucho para nosotros, Rin-chan. —Y acarició mi cabello. Ese era uno de mis puntos débiles. —Y dime…— Se alejó un poco. —Perdóname por la pregunta pero, ¿viste a Sesshōmaru? — Inquirió, tocando otro de mis puntos débiles, al menos emocionalmente.

—Por supuesto que lo vi, ¿acaso lo dudabas? —Fui completamente honesta con ella. —Incluso si no ha venido en estos últimos 4 años, Sesshōmaru-sama sigue ocupando un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. —Confesé, notando cómo el calor subía a mis mejillas. —Sé que tiene que ocuparse de asuntos mega-importantes... o algo así. Y Jaken-sama siempre me trae sus presentes. — Traté de convencerme a mi misma que la amargura de haber dejado de ver a Sesshōmaru-sama había disminuido con sus presentes semestrales. Por supuesto que cada día lo extrañaba cada día más.

—Claro, cómo olvidar los regalos. Entre las ornamentas que él te trae y tu nuevo estilo particular para vestirte, eres la más llamativa de la aldea. — Volvió a reír. Por supuesto, Sesshōmaru-sama no escatimaba con sus regalos. Me hacía llegar kimonos con colores vibrantes y diseños preciosos, adornos para el cabello y colgantes bellísimos. Como si eso no fuese suficiente, con mis amigos brujas y brujos decidimos experimentar con nuestras ropas. Habíamos visto tantos estilos diferentes de vestir durante nuestros estudios que quedamos embelesados. Desde vestidos despampanantes a ropa con menos… "contenido", como la que traía Kagome apenas llegó a esta época. Yo opté por no dejar de lado los kimonos, pero se hacían bastante incómodos a la hora de pelear, correr o realizar hechizos complicados. Así que el Gran Padre me iluminó: comencé a cortar mis kimonos por encima de mis rodillas, usando por debajo unas calzas hasta la rodilla (que pedí "prestadas" a Sango por tiempo indefinido). Así podía usar los kimonos, obis y adornos elegantes que Sesshōmaru-sama me regalaba, añadiendo comodidad y practicidad. Aunque Kagome exageró. No andaba con esas pintas en la aldea… sé que los aldeanos pueden ser muy crueles con lo que es diferente. Cuando me tenía que quedar en la aldea, para pasearme por ahí usaba un conjunto de sacerdotisa similar al de Kagome, que me regaló la anciana Kaede antes de fallecer (el cual, cabe aclarar, llevaba puesto en estos momentos). Como dato de color, mi estilo de peinado no varía demasiado, simplemente un poco de cabello sujeto en dos pequeñas coletillas a los costados de mi cabeza.

Seguimos conversando un rato más con Kagome. Tratamos de despejarnos contándonos algún que otro chisme que circulaba por la aldea, y no podíamos dejar de reírnos. De un momento a otro, Inuyasha irrumpió en la habitación.

—¿Ya te comiste todo el pescado, Rin? Sin duda estás bien. —Fue el saludo que me dedicó Inuyasha. Se acercó a nosotras y me acarició la cabeza, despeinándome un poco. Le dediqué una sonrisa afectiva, y él me la devolvió. —Nos preocupaste, mocosa.—

—Perdón, ya volví. Soy Rin 2.0—Contesté de manera entusiasta. Inuyasha me miró extrañado, sin entender la broma. Crucé miradas con Kagome y estallamos en carcajadas, definitivamente pasábamos demasiado rato juntas, tanto que me pegó sus chistes modernos.

—Como sea, me crucé a la niña de cabellos rosas. Mari o algo así, te estaba buscando—Me informó. Mari-chan había estado en el ritual, así que me sorprendió lo rápido que se había reincorporado.

—¡Gracias! Iré a buscarla para ir a comer algo más de pescado—Me paré con la ayuda de Kagome y finalmente salí de mi choza.

Encontré a Mari-chan más rápido de lo que esperaba. Ella era una muchacha muy hermosa. Casi una cabeza más alta que yo (aunque, para ser justos, yo quedé bastante petiza), cabello rosa vibrante arreglado en bucles perfectos por debajo de sus hombros y ojos celestes. Su estilo era más bien elegante, no le agradaban mis cortes de ropa: ella usaba un qipao bastante sobrio color rojo y negro. Siempre llamaba la atención en la aldea cada vez que venía de visita, pero todos creían que su particularidad se debía probablemente a sangre de demonio. Sin embargo, nada más lejos de la realidad. Ella era hija de brujos! Y distinto a lo que su apariencia podría decir y sus fríos modos de hablar, realmente tiene un corazón dulce. Bueno, a veces, depende el momento…pero por lo general conmigo es muy amable a su manera. Le tengo mucho aprecio.

—¡Rin!—Se acercó corriendo hacia mi y colocó una mano en mi hombro— ¿Cómo te sientes? Fue bastante… épico, ¿verdad? — No realizaba mayores expresiones con su rostro, pero podía decir que estaba extrañamente exaltada. Y no la culpo, lo que vivimos sí había sido bastante épico.

—¡Claro que sí fue épico, Mari-chan! — Le sonreí con complicidad. Nuestras personalidades eran casi completamente opuestas, pero habíamos construido un bello lazo con el tiempo. A veces casi lograba recordarme a Sesshōmaru-sama. — Apenas me desperté devoré un plato de pescado asado, y aún quiero más. ¿Tu qué tal estás?—

—Por supuesto que cuando vuelves del infierno tienes hambre, Rin. Yo ya tenía platos de carne listos en mi hogar. —Contestó como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Yo solo asentí. Claro que ella ya iba a estar preparada.

—Hay más pescado en la choza de Kagome, ¿vienes a comer? — Al instante, negó con la cabeza.

—Ya comí suficiente, solo vine a ver cómo te sentías. Debo prepararme para las pruebas que nos esperan. Tu deberías hacer lo mismo. — Me dijo, finalmente quitando la mano de mi hombro. Se dio media vuelta, encaminándose hacia la salida de la aldea. — Por cierto, — Giró apenas su rostro verme. — No digo que el disfraz de Sacerdotisa Espiritual no te quede bien… pero tus kimonos cortados y con adornos son más de tu estilo. — Y volvió a mirar hacia al frente, sin perder de vista su camino. Me sonrojé un poco, sin poder evitar reír.

—¡Gracias, Mari-chan! ¡Nos vemos pronto! — Grité para saludarla, supe que me escuchó cuando levantó una mano para saludarme.

Me recosté unos minutos contra el árbol más cercano. Cerré mis ojos por unos minutos, aunque mi sueño fue interrumpido por el olor a pescado asado que salía desde la choza de Kagome. Con rapidez volví a erguirme y apresuré el paso. Ya tenía decidido pasar un tiempo descansando y comiendo las delicias que el mundo terrenal tiene para ofrecerme. Por supuesto, mis platillos favoritos tenían que ser los más abundantes: pescado asado y naranjas.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado unas semanas desde el ritual. Dicho y hecho, me había pasado todo ese tiempo comiendo, durmiendo y contemplando la naturaleza. Sin embargo, no pude resistirme. Decidí empezar a medir cuánto había crecido mi poder después de bañarme en la Laguna. Realmente fue sorprendente. Pude perfeccionar unos hechizos en los que venía trabajando hace largos meses. Fui capaz de "comandar" un ejército de tortugas controlando su mente (el Monje Miroku se enojó porque sus hijos más pequeños querían montar a las tortugas gigantes), invoqué a un mini escuadrón de lagartijas, envenené y reviví un campo de lirios completo, y lo más importante: comencé a ser capaz de adentrarme en la mente de humanos. Fueron experimentos inocentes con algún que otro aldeano cualquiera, pero podía sentir cómo mi poder crecía. Antes tenía que recitar hechizos eternos para realizar las acciones más mínimas. Ahora parecía diferente, finalmente podía hacer todo eso simplemente concentrando mi fuerza y mi mente.

—Rin, deja de holgazanear. — Escuché a Mari-chan a mi lado. Sostenía un muñeco vudú en sus manos. No logré distinguir ningún rasgo característico, así que supuse aún no había decidido en quién usarlo.

—Relájate conmigo un rato, Mari-chan. Estuve practicando suficiente como para merecerme una siesta. — Me acomodé un poco mejor en el pasto, sin intenciones de levantarme.

—Y yo practiqué el triple que tú. — Yo tenía los ojos cerrados, pero casi segura que me estaba mirando algo molesta.

—No tengo dudas de eso, en serio. Eres genial. — Lo decía muy honesta, por supuesto que ella estuvo practicando un montón.

—Como sea…—Me pareció escuchar algo de nerviosismo en su voz. Abrí los ojos, pero su semblante seguía impoluto. —Elly-sensei nos llama. Dice que es hora de que tengamos nuestra primera prueba. —No parecía tener intensión de querer perder más el tiempo, así que finalmente me dijo a lo que venía.

Elly-sensei era otra bruja, por supuesto. Ella es una de las Hermanas y Hermanos que nos estuvieron entrenando a aquellos que fuimos iniciados en el último ritual. Su cabello rubio y ojos verdosos siempre cansados daban una impresión bastante errada de ella. Cualquiera que la viese pensaría que es una mujer debilucha y enfermiza, pero es todo lo contrario. Si nuestros cálculos no nos engañan, debe tener más de mil años de edad, y quizás nos quedamos cortas. Por supuesto que no los aparenta, parece apenas en sus treinta. Tuvo un papel crucial en muchas guerras que se desarrollaron en el extranjero, pero también vio cómo muchos aquelarres eran erradicados en sus tierras. Sus historias siempre son trágicas, y a veces tengo la impresión de que va a llorar con solo mencionarlo. No la culpo, honestamente, también vi cosas horribles que me parten el corazón con tan solo recordarlo. Siempre viste de negro, como si fuera de luto. Sin embargo, desde que nos entrena, somos su prioridad, y jamás falla en ayudarnos.

Mari-chan me ofreció su mano para ayudar a levantarme, y yo por supuesto que la acepté. Caminamos juntas hasta donde se entraba Elly-sensei. Ella siempre elegía puntos los puntos a las afueras de la aldea.

—Chicas, buenas tardes. —Nos saludó Elly-sensei con su suave voz. A veces parecía que hablaba en susurro.

—Buenas tardes, Elly-sensei. — Contestamos al unísono con Mari-chan.

—Hoy vengo a asignarles su primera tarea. — Se sentó en una roca bastante grande. Apostaría a que ella la hizo aparecer ahí. — Realizarán una resurrección. — Apenas lo dijo, un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda.

—¿De un ser vivo? — Pregunté casi inocentemente. La sensei simplemente asintió. —Pero ustedes nos habían enseñado a jamás jugar con la vida y la muerte de seres vivos. —Estaba algo preocupada.

—Joven Rin, ¿no estuviste jugando a envenenar y revivir flores hace unos días? — Fue su respuesta. Me sorprendí.

—Sí… pero es diferente, ¿no? — Otra vez mi pregunta sonó inocente. Me sentía algo perdida.

—No debería. — Respondió bastante secamente. —Es la tarea que les designó el Gran Padre, simplemente las estoy guiando. Limitémonos a cumplir la tarea. —Su tono se endulzó un poco. Seguramente no quiso sonar tan agresiva antes. Su devoción por el Gran Padre estaba por sobre todas las cosas, así que le molestaba cuando alguien dudaba de su voluntad.

—Ya no interrumpas, Rin. Es una gran oportunidad para probar nuestro poder. —Intervino finalmente Mari-chan.

—La joven Mari tiene razón. Si su primera tarea es esta, el Gran Padre debe estar seguro de que sus poderes serán inmensos. —Le dio la razón Elly-sensei. Pude sentir como Mari-chan se tensaba, al igual que yo. Ese era uno de los halagos más bellos que nadie jamás nos podría haber hecho. —El muñeco vudú de la joven Mari formará parte del rito. Además, ahí conocerán finalmente a sus Familiares Animales. Prepárense y cuando el sol comience a bajar, vayan hacia la cueva que está a un kilómetro de la aldea. Otros tres de sus Hermanos las estarán esperando — Sentenció. Nosotras nos limitamos a asentir. En un pestañeo, Elly-sensei desapareció.

—Pues, ¿quieres ir a mi choza a comer algo, Mari-chan? —Pregunté, aún algo conmocionada, pero entusiasmada. —Kagome-nee y yo juntamos unas naranjas exquisitas el otro día. —

—No sé cómo tienes apetito antes de algo tan importante como nuestra tarea inicial. —Me dijo Mari-chan mientras negaba con la cabeza. —Antes de pensar en comer, más vale que te quites ese disfraz y te pongas tus kimonos cortajeados. — Juzgó mi atuendo de Sacerdotisa con una mirada reprobatoria.

Asentí y fuimos juntas hacia mi choza. —¿Qué Familiar crees que te tocará?— Le pregunté, algo curiosa.

—Se supone que ya los vimos. Durante todo el proceso en la Laguna. Yo escuché rugidos, quizás vaya a ser un tigre.— Sus ojos brillaban, Mari-chan adoraba los felinos.

—Se supone que se adaptan a nuestras personalidades y poderes, ¿no? Un felino te iría de maravilla.—Acoté, recibiendo su aprobación. —Yo sentí mordiscos, como de serpiente.— Le conté. Mi miró algo extrañada. A mi también me sonaba raro, ¿por que serpientes?

No había nadie conocido cerca de mi hogar. Seguramente Kagome se encontraba en las afueras con Jinenji, brindando ayuda a aldeanos de la zona. Las gemelas de Sango y el Monje Miroku estaban jugando cerca de las cosechas. Mari-chan me ayudó a elegir qué vestir. Decidimos por un kimono azul con flores blancas con un obi rojo, todos regalos Sesshōmaru-sama. En los pies unas zōri comunes. Por supuesto preferiría ir descalza a todos lados, pero cada vez que me veían sin nada en los pies, los más adultos empiezaban con su sermón de que una jovencita no debe ir así y blablablá.

Sin olvidarme de llevar una naranja para el camino, apenas vimos que el sol comenzó a bajar, emprendimos nuestro camino hacia la cueva. Me sentía algo inquieta, y apostaba a que Mari-chan también. Estaba emocionada por ver a mis Hermanos y Hermanas. Por lo que dijo Elly-sensei no íbamos a estar presentes los 10 iniciados en el ritual. Supuse que por cuestiones de comodidad geográfica. El viaje se hizo bastante rápido mientras hablaba con Mari-chan sobre sus avances con el vudú. Unos metros antes de llegar, una voz familiar me detuvo.

—Mocoooosas, alto, alto ahí! — Pude escuchar los gritos de Jaken-sama detrás de nosotras. Venía montado a Ah-Un. Los vi con sorpresa, honestamente no los esperaba ese día. Una vez bajaron a nuestro lado, me observó de arriba a abajo con su típica cara de sapo molesto. Se veía tan pequeñito para mí. — ¡Detente cuando te llamo, impertinente! ¿Y qué son esas formas de ir vestida? Una jovencita como tu no debería ir por ahí mostrando sus piernas como hacía la esposa del tonto de Inuyasha. —Me sermoneó. Era algo insoportable, pero cuando no estaba presente, lo extrañaba. Rodé lo ojos, aunque no podía borrar mi sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa, Jaken-sama? Lo extrañaba! ¿Vino solo a darme su sermón? —Pregunté, con mirada juguetona. Sentía la mirada aburrida de Mari-chan detrás de mío. Me acerqué a acariciar a Ah-Un.

—Claro que no, mocosa. Sesshōmaru-sama me encomendó un obsequio para ti. — Dijo mientras buscaba en sus bolsillitos dicho regalo. Lo supuse, algún prendedor o algo super bonito, como de costumbre.

—Me lo imaginaba…— Quizás soné algo desilusionada, y realmente lo estaba. No había regalo que equiparase la presencia de Sesshōmaru-sama. Y para mi desgracia, ese jamás era el obsequio. Observé a Mari-chan, quien se encogió de hombros. —Jaken-sama…—Llamé su atención. —Ya no quiero más regalos. — Pude ver como se heló apenas hablé. — Esperaría una eternidad por Sesshōmaru-sama, realmente lo haría…— Tomé algo de aire para continuar. —Pero siempre que me hace llegar un regalo, significa que tengo que esperar más y más y más. No quiero ser alguien que pueda mantenerse con cosas materiales. Ya crecí. Empecé una nueva etapa. —Dirigí mi vista a Mari-chan una vez más, quien me dio una apenas perceptible sonrisa. — Agradezco todos y cada uno de los regalos, pero hasta aquí. — Sentencié. Sentí mariposas en el estómago de los nervios. No supe de dónde vino todo ese descargo de repente. O sí, pero me costaba un poco aceptarlo. No es que hubiese dejado de querer o de confiar en Sesshōmaru-sama, pero se había hecho frustrante la situación. Él no tenía la menor idea de mi progreso como bruja, y yo no tenía ni la menor idea cómo estaba yendo su… construcción de imperio o qué sé yo. A veces me costaba recordar su voz, o me preguntaba qué opinaría de todo lo que cambié, o cómo se vería ahora que era (un poco) más alta.

—Mocosa mal agradecida, cómo te atreves a…—Jaken-sama tenía toda la intención de contestarme, pero al ver mi rostro, decidió callar. Seguramente me veía algo triste, sentía algunas lágrimas amenazando con salir, pero las contuve y no planeaba arrepentirme. —Jovencita, jovencita…— Bajó y negó con la cabeza. Al instante volvió a levantarla y a extenderme el regalo: unos aretes colgantes muy bellos, delicados, de diamante. —Acepta este último regalo. Hablaré con Sesshōmaru-sama. —Me sorprendió un poco. Su mirada parecía comprensiva. Por supuesto, cambió a una molesta cuando me tardé un poco en tomar los pendientes.

—Gracias, Jaken-sama. —Lo miré con ternura, tomando el regalo y poniéndolos en mis orejas. Cuando me agaché con intención de darle un fuerte abrazo, se giró (casi parecía avergonzado) y se dirigió con rapidez a Ah-Un, quienes le bufaron.

—Y trata de no destrozar este regalo como hiciste con todos los kimonos que mi amo te regaló. — Fueron las últimas palabras de Jaken-sama antes de emprender vuelo con los dragones.

—Eso fue encantador, Rin. —Habló Mari-chan después de tanto tiempo. No logré descifrar si fue en serio o irónico. —Pero vamos a llegar tarde por culpa de esa rana. Andando. —Tomó mi mano y aceleró el paso hacia la cueva. Yo le sonreí y empecé a ir al mismo ritmo.

—¡Vamos a la cueva, haremos nuestra tarea! ¡Muerto ayer y vivo hoy, tendremos mucha diversión! —Cantar de forma improvisada siempre nunca ha dejado de gustarme. Y sin perder más tiempo, y taladrándole la cabeza a mi amiga con mi nueva serenata, llegamos a la cueva.

* * *

_**Holiiis. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo~. Desde ya, saben que aprecio mil sus comentarios. Desde críticas a cosas bonitas, cualquier cosa que escriban va a hacerme mucha ilusión~. ¡Prometo que ya va a haber más SessRin! uwu Y más explicaciones sobre el tema de la magia y demás~. Sepan disculpar si tengo muchos errores D: **_

_**Es la primera vez que pongo a OCs en fanfics. ¿Qué tal? ¿Más o menos bien?~ **_

_**Mini-Glosario: **_

_**Qipao: **Es el vestido normalmente usado en China. Busquen imágenes si quieren. Seguro los conocen, son hermosos~**. **_

_**Zōri: **Las sandalias de madera que usan les japoneses con los kimonos~._

_**Los kimonos cortados de Rin: **Yo use unas imágenes para inspirarme. ¿Ustedes se imaginan más o menos un kimono cortado por encima de las rodillas? Son tipo los de trajes de lolitas. Pero menos fancy porque son manufactura de Rin jajajaja._

_**Respuestas: **_

_**Lucy: **¡Gracias! Y sí, el otro fue cortito por ser una suerte de prólogo. El cap de hoy en medio choclo lol_

_**Anahi: **¡Gracias a vos también! Te espero leyendo más caps uwu_


	3. Magia oscura y Hermanos

_Srry por la demora de 700 años jajaja. Posta, no me odien. Y no me odien por dejarles un cap medio puente(?). Prometo retomarlo :3 Y espero que les guste, gracias a toda la gente que está siguiendo la historia_

* * *

Mari y yo continuamos en el camino rocoso hasta un agujero enorme en una montaña cercana. Ingresamos por la entrada de la cueva y bajamos algunos escalones que nos separaban del centro del lugar, donde se llevaría a cabo la prueba. Fuimos recibidas por una niña y un niño: Slab y Sila. Slab era un muchacho de cabellos rubios sujetos en una cola de caballo, ojos cafés y vestido con una gran túnica blanca. Sila era una jovencita con la misma tonalidad de cabello que el chico, pero ella lo tenía finamente peinado en una trenza, tenía ojos celestes y utilizaba una túnica negra que le quedaba por sobre los tobillos. Ellos eran mellizos, lo cual no era sorpresa debido a su parecido.

—Tanto tiempo sin vernos, chicas. — Exclamó Slab, acercándosenos primero.

—Desde el ritual de sangre— Continuó su hermana.

—Son unos intensos. No ha pasado tanto tiempo. —Remató Mari ácidamente, aún así dándoles una sonrisa.

—¡Hola, hermanos! — Saludé amigablemente, dándoles un abrazo a ambos. —¿Cómo han estado? ¿Disfrutando de sus poderes? —

—Apuesta a que sí— Contestaron los mellizos al unísono. Ambos levantaron las manos, murmurando un hechizo, seguido de una lluvia de hielo. No pude evitar sonreír, admirando el poder de mis hermanos de sangre. Mari, un poco fastidiada, también murmuró un hechizo y alzó sus manos, pero de estas salió un fuego abrazador que extinguió la lluvia de los mellizos.

—Fascinante. Traten de no congelarnos. — Dijo secamente la joven de cabellos rosas mientras detenía su fuego. — ¿Falta alguien más? —

—Umichi vendrá. Lo vimos comprando unas cosas. — Nos contó Sila.

—A veces pienso que a ese chico le interesa más la ropa que la magia. — Continuó Mari, rodando los ojos.

—Sin embargo, le estoy super agradecida. Gracias a él pude remodelar mis kimonos viejos. — Dije, mientras daba una vuelta modelando mi kimono recortado por sobre las rodillas.

—El mundo debería agradecerme. Te quedan espectacular. — Me alagó Umichi entrando a la cueva. Él era un muchacho un poco más alto que el resto, de tes oscura y cabello café. Llevaba una fina camisa blanca, con una bufanda negra alrededor del cuello, y cerrando su look con unos pantalones marrones anchos. Era todo un galán.

Solté una risa juguetona y lo fui a abrazar. Fui seguida por los mellizos, quienes hicieron lo mismo, pero menos afectivamente. Mari solo asintió con la cabeza, gesto que Umichi le correspondió.

—Por cierto, muchachos, — Comencé, dirigiéndose a los mellizos. —¿Las cosas para el ritual ya están aquí? — Pregunté, escrutando la habitación con los ojos.

—Sí, aquí. — Se adelantó Sila a agarrar una caja de hierro bastante grande que estaba sobre una piedra, depositándola ahora en el suelo. —La sensei nos dijo que debíamos esperar a que todos estén aquí para abrirla. Todos debemos hacer el hechizo Recludo. — Aclaró, mientras se preparaba para recitar el hechizo.

Todos comenzaron a recitarlo también, apuntando hacia la caja de hierro. La caja se abrió, dejando ver su contenido: Un hilo blanco enrollado, una espada de madera, una jema morada, una gema verde y una gema verde. Todo esto estaba sobre un kimono blanco con detalles violetas. Nos dividimos los materiales y los pusimos todos sobre el suelo, en el medio de la cueva. Bajo el kimono se encontraba una nota, en la que estaba escrito: "Si el ritual es exitoso, conocerán a sus animales familiares una vez salgan de la cueva". Nos vimos entre nosotros, emocionados y dispuestos a comenzar con el ritual.

Tomamos posición alrededor de los objetos. Yo me encontraba al lado de Mari, luego seguía Umuchi, Sila y Slab. Comenzamos a recitar al unísono, en tono creciente.

—_**Vale ad mare mortuos. Vade ad inferos vivorum.**_ _**Vale ad mare mortuos. Vade ad inferos vivorum.**_ — A medida que nuestras voces incrementaban su volumen, sentíamos como comenzaba a temblar la tierra. Pude ver un aura naranja alrededor de Mari, que iluminaba la cueva cada vez más. Lo mismo sucedía con Sila y Slab, solo que ellos tenían un aura azul. Umichi poseía un aura blanca. Noté que este último me miró extrañado, y le devolví la mirada, sin dejar de recitar. —_** Vale ad mare mortuos. Vade ad inferos vivorum. **_— Traté de observar mis manos que apuntaban hacia los objetos, sin embargo, no me vi brillar con ningún color de aura. Todo lo contrario, apenas podía ver mis manos, me sentía rodeada de oscuridad. Esto me perturbó demasiado, el cuerpo me comenzó a temblar, no puse evitar suponer que estaba haciendo algo mal. —_**Vale ad mare mortuos. Vade ad inferos vivorum **_— No paré de recitar, pero noté cómo iba perdiendo estabilidad a cada sacudón que daba la tierra. — _**Vale ad mare mortuos. Vade a- **_— El último sacudón fue tan fuerte que terminé en el suelo. Mari me observó preocupada, y me hizo un gesto para que me levantara. Así lo hice lo más rápido posible, y continué diciendo el hechizo.

Finalmente, los objetos desaparecieron.

Todos cayeron agotados al suelo, y yo no fui la excepción. Aparentemente ese día la tierra y yo no nos queríamos separar. El primero en levantarse fue Umichi, quien nos ofreció la mano a Mari y a mi. Yo se la tomé, Mari se levantó por su cuenta, orgullosa como es.

—¿Están todos bien? — No pude evitar preguntar preocupada, comprobando el estado de los mellizos que se encontraban un poco más lejos.

—¡¿Estás bromeando?! Fue épico — Exclamaron Sila y Slab.

—Por supuesto que sí— No pude evitar darles la razón y reír. Es verdad, había sido fascinante ver que somos capaces de usar todo ese poder.

Sentí una mano en el hombro. Sin voltearme, ya pude saber que se trataba de Mari. — Estuvo bien, pero… ¿tu te encuentras bien? — Me preguntó preocupada.

—Es verdad, vaya poca delicadeza estampándote contra el suelo en pleno ritual. — Se rió de mi Umichi, aunque también puso una mano sobre mi hombro y lo apretó cariñosamente. — Tienes mucho poder en ese cuerpesito de modelo. — Me dijo por lo bajo, y yo me sonrojé. Mari rodó los ojos pero me sonrió al ver que me encontraba bien.

—Hey, ¿y el ser que revivimos? —Preguntó Slab

—¿Dónde estará? — Continuó Sila.

—¿Quizás en su tumba? Este lugar es tétrico sin duda, pero no es una tumba. — Afirmó Mari, mientras se dirigía a la salida.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Lo más probable es que sexy-sensei se encargue de eso. —Dijo Umuchi, siguiendo a Mari quien rodó los ojos.

—Ahora me interesaría conocer a mi familiar. — Continuó Mari, observándome a mi, dándome a entender que me estaba esperando. Enseguida, me acerqué a ella.

Sila y yo iremos a ver a Elly-sensei. —Dijo Slab, también acercándose a la salida.

Slab y yo quedamos con ella luego del ritual, les informaremos si sabemos algo del ser que revivimos. — Afirmó Sila, mientras seguía el paso de su hermano.

—¡Por el momento, estoy ansiosa por saber cuál será nuestro familiar! — Exclamé, recordando la nota.

—Es cierto, deben estar esperándonos afuera. — Me apoyó Mari.

Finalmente salimos de la cueva, y vimos una figura enorme esperándonos. Era un animal imponente, y no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Mari: era un tigre de bengala casi más alto que ella. Todos nos quedamos en la salida de la cueva, mientras Mari se acercaba a este animal. Se ve que sintió el lazo que los unía, pues apenas fue tocado por la delicada mano de ella, su mirada se suavizó y bajó la guardia.

Mientras mirábamos la escena enternecidos, dos cuervos salieron de detrás de la cueva y se posaron en los hombros de Sila y Slab. Los mellizos sonrieron, acariciando a sus animales. Los chicos habían estudiado aves desde que eran más pequeños, así que estaban más que complacidos.

De repente, un zorro colorado se acercó a nosotros. Me agaché y el zorrito lamió mi mano. ¿Mi familiar iba a ser un zorrito adorable? Yo estaría más que feliz… Sin embargo, el zorro luego siguió su camino hasta los brazos de Umichi. El muchacho más que feliz lo recibió y estrecharon cabeza con cabeza. No había duda, eran el uno para el otro.

Yo me quedé agachada, enternecida por la escena. Fue entonces cuando la sentí… una lengua delgada, rasposa y fría recorriendo el dorso de mi mano. Cuando la miré, empalidecí: era una mamaba negra. Una serpiente venenosa. ¡Y me estaba tocando! Fue aún peor cuando noté que su intención no era atacar, sino reconocerme.

—¿Es…? ¿Mi familiar? — No pude evitar preguntar en voz alta. No podía ser. En lugar de luz, emané oscuridad dentro de la cueva, y en lugar de tener el animal que quiero, me toca una mamba negra…

—Rin se tomó el estudio de magia negra muy en serio. — Dijo Sila, riendo.

—Rin parece adorable, pero su interior se manifestó en su familiar. — Continuó Slab, sin notar que me hacían daño.

Umichi se acercó a mi y a la mamba. —Sé que es raro, pero podemos descubrir por qué haces magia que no tiene que ver con tu personalidad… — Comenzó a consolarme, pero yo solo quería salir de ahí.

Nosotros, los aprendices del Gran Padre, somos conocidos como sacerdotisas y sacerdotes oscuros, brujos y brujas… pero entre nosotros, sabemos diferenciarnos. Nadie aquí quiere hacer el mal. Y si así lo quiere, se separa de los grupos de Hermanos. Normalmente esas personas son las que eligen hacer magia negra de corazón, como la bruja Urasue, de la que me habló la abuela Kaede-sama.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, la mamba negra estaba completamente enroscada en mi brazo. Nunca fui muy buena con las serpientes. Mi único instinto fue salir corriendo con la mamba en el brazo. Sentí a Umichi detrás mía al principio, seguido de Mari, pero asumo que mi amiga le pidió que me deje sola, pues luego de un rato ya no sentía a ninguno de mis hermanos detrás.

Seguí corriendo en dirección al lago. Ya podía verlo a lo lejos. Casi terminando el último tramo, fui consciente de que la mamaba ya no se encontraba en mi brazo.

Definitivamente el día había sido una montaña de emociones. Cuando levanté la cabeza, algo cansada por el ejercicio, mi campo visual fue invadido por cabellos platinados hermosos. Esta persona se dio vuelta, depositando sus ojos dorados en mi. No pude evitar sonrojarme y sorprenderme ante aquella inesperada visita. Era alguien inconfundible.

—¿Sesshomaru-sama? —

* * *

_Como les decía arriba, es un cap medio puente, pero introduce los poderes de Rin. Dejen sus teorias y cosas ah_

_Disculpen tantos OC's. Sé que es una paja leer personajes originales muchas veces, pero los necesitaba :p _

_Prometo que nos vamos a estar leyendo pronto, ya con el amo bonito en escena jajaja _  
_Dejen comentarios para saber si les gustó _


End file.
